


Next to nothing for color.

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Growing Up, Pre-War, hydra cap response, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the bravest you ever were, was when you looked a man in the eyes and promised to be a good man. It takes so much courage to be good in life, even more in war. You managed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to nothing for color.

**Author's Note:**

> Because my heart hurts, with what Marvel has done.

She runs her hands through your hair, singing softly. Mother, a person you’ve been looking up since you left the space beneath her heart. 

You are three years old and already you are drawing your thoughts, spreading color across the scraps of newspaper she’s given you. The crayons are tired old things, worn in your still soft hands, but they still give color that makes you smile.

Your wonder at how she produces food from bags and round things called veggies, is a soft yellow. Later, this will be your curiosity. Your eagerness to learn. It will sharpen as you age, turn deep metallic god. You will be the greatest tactical mind of the century. (You will be the finest soldier the world has ever seen.)

Your gentleness, learned from her hands and her words, many of which you still do not understand, is a scribble of red that takes up the center of the paper. It would be a heart, if you knew what that shape meant. Your fingers, tiny even for a toddler, rub over the red wax of the crayon. It stains your skin and for the rest of your life you will look at those finger tips and remember to be kind. 

Your love, a single line of deep blue. (It is a harsh line.) Simple and unbroken, it is a jagged pattern through the soft patches of color already on the page. Up and down, up and down, with the timing of the beat in your chest. (It the steadiest line you draw. )Your love is unwavering, the only constant in your life. This and-

Bravery, a bold green scattered among the newsprint. You are a bold little boy, already standing up straight in the face of adversity. You loudly protest the cruelty of the world, your gentleness the greatest of your rebellions. You keep living, despite what other say, and your breath could be the rallying cry for independence. (Perhaps the bravest you ever were, was when you looked a man in the eyes and promised to be a good man. It takes so much courage to be good in life, even more in war. You managed.)


End file.
